


Someday My Prince Will Come

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a prince doesn't want a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday My Prince Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for starseverywhere

 

 

When Peter was eight years old, he asked for an Easy Bake Oven for his birthday. His mother held him very tight and asked him, calling him her precious baby boy, if that was really what he wanted. Peter nodded, and when his birthday came around, his mother presented him with the package. He tore off the paper and saw that he really had gotten it, and he told his mom that he would make her the best cake in the whole land.

When his father came home much later that evening, he brought a cake with him. It had a car made out of frosting on it. Peter thanked his father, and then offered him the cake that he had made. His father took one look at the cake, and instead of eating it, he handed Peter a box covered in blue wrapping paper.

"Here, son," he said. "Why don't you open your gift while I talk to your mother?"

Peter later wouldn't remember exactly what was in the package. In later years, he would tell a therapist that he thought it was cars of some sort. What he did remember was the fight that his parents were having.

"Need to stop coddling your son, Claire! He's turning into some sort... some sort of..."

"Well, maybe if you would spend more time with him you would have the son you want. But instead you're always off at work."

"Stop babying him, Claire! Maybe if I didn't have to come home to that, I wouldn't spend so much time at the office!"

"You're only at the office because of your secretary!"

Peter hadn't listened to the argument. He'd just left the toy that his father had given him, taken his new Easy Bake Oven, and gone to play in his room. Nobody looked for him for hours.

When Peter's mom finally showed up, it was to tuck him into bed and kiss him goodnight. As she always did, she told him a bedtime story. Peter used to love fairy tales, and his mother usually loved telling them. But that night her voice shook as she said those last words - "And they lived happily ever after."

"Mom?" Peter asked. "What if sometimes the Prince doesn't want the Princess?"

Claire was very quiet for a moment, and Peter was worried that he had hurt her. "Of course the Prince wants the Princess, Peter. And as long as they are truly destined to be together, the Prince and his Princess will get their happy ending."

"But Mom! What if he doesn't want a Princess?" Peter asked again.

His mother started to cry. "That's the way it's supposed to be, sweetheart," Claire told him. "And now, time for bed. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Peter said.

Somehow, he didn't think that his mother had really understood what he had been trying to say.

~*~

Peter had always known that he was slightly different from other boys. He had tried to explain it to his mother, but he hadn't actually been able to articulate it until he was twelve. But even then he knew that his mother wouldn't understand

He had other things to think about, anyway. When he reached seventh grade, he began to attend St. Cecilia's Boarding School. It was there that he met Jason. Peter thought that Jason was the most wonderful person he had ever met. With Jason, he was safe. Jason was popular, Jason was strong, Jason had made it clear to the other students that anyone who messed with Peter was also messing with him. Some of them had even started to like Peter himself, not just tolerate him because he was Jason's roommate. For the first time in his life, he was truly liked by someone who wasn't his mother.

Jason--his savior, his friend, his everything--was the only problem. Peter was in love with him. It wasn't just that Jason was everything that Peter had ever fantasized about, although that didn't take away from it. Jason seemed to like Peter, in terms of spending time with him, and they had things in common, but... Peter never actually thought that Jason would be interested. 

It was a Catholic boarding school. Peter couldn't just go around hinting. He would be kicked out, and if he was wrong, Jason would hate him. He spent years believing that nothing could ever happen between them, and that if he even hinted, he would be out of a roommate, out of a friend, and maybe out of a home.

Peter wanted to believe that his mother would still love him, that even if Jason didn't feel the same they could still be friends, but then he remembered his father, and thought that maybe it would be better not to say anything.

But then one day, out of the blue, Jason kissed him. Peter wasn't sure why or how it happened. One minute Jason had just been helping him run lines for a show, and the next minute Jason was pressed up against him, and three years of Peter's fantasies were all suddenly coming true.

When they broke apart Jason looked away. 

"Peter," he said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -"

"Don't be sorry," Peter said, taking Jason's hand in his own. "I wanted you to... I've always wanted you."

"You know that everyone, that people..."

"I don't care," Peter said. "I really like you, Jason. And I don't care what they think of us."

"I do," Jason said. "I mean, I've never felt like this about anyone else before."

"What about Ivy?" Peter asked hesitantly. "I mean, you spend a lot of time with her."

"My sister's roommate?" Jason looked confused. "She's nice enough, but... she isn't you. And, well... I should be interested in her. But..."

Peter kissed him again. He understood what Jason wasn't able to say.

The prince didn't always want his princess, after all. Sometimes, the prince wanted another prince. Peter could believe that they were destined to have a happily ever after. Nothing would ever tear them apart.

One day, they would be able to tell everyone. Because Peter knew that miracles truly could happen. He had found his prince, and one day the whole world would know. 

 


End file.
